united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent J. Barbaro
Vincent J. Barbaro known as Vincent Barbaro (born May 14, 1955) is a federal agent and ex-marine. He served in the United States Marine Corps for 14 years and as the CIA Director in 1989 - 1990, having also served as the FBI Director and the Deputy Director of the CIA for shorter periods. In 2003 he was simultaneously appointed as the CIA Director and the FBI Director, leaving him in charge of both agencies. Merryweather Security Consulting Merryweather Security Consulting (known as Merryweather Security or simply Merryweather) was founded by Vincent J. Barbaro in 1990. To the date the company operates in 13 countries of the world (not including the US) and has allegedly participated in more than 10 major armed conflicts in Central America, South America, Africa and the Middle East. It was the first private military company inside the US to have it's own equipment manufacturing branch and is currently the only entity in the world with a private aircraft carrier, which costed the company 12 Billion US Dollars for construction and is currently stationed in the coast of Angola. The company purchased the private security company Blackwater, still partially led by ex-Navy SEAL Erik Prince, in 1997, and it took up all of Merryweather's domestic functions that same year. Controversy Vincent Barbaro has been the focus of various scandals since his honorable discharge from the Marine Corps in 1989, and the focus of controversy in the international community since 1990 due to alleged human rights violations commited and supported by Merryweather Security. The most remarkable scandal linked to Vincent Barbaro is the death of more than 500 Americans and the injury of more than 1,000 at the hands of Merryweather in the Cotton Club Marriage Protests in New York City. Although new gun control legislation was attempted to be passed shortly after the protests and the American Anti Minority Organization was declared a terrorist group with an arrest on sight order in Virginia, no legal action has been taken against either Merryweather or Vincent Barbaro for the skirmish. Death On October 17th, 2013, Vincent Barbaro was found dead outside Senator Adam Smith Jr's house, with a severed right arm and multiple bullet holes in his body. Around him were the bodies of 20 Department of Justice agents assigned to the protection of Adam Smith Jr, 6 killed with grenades and 14 killed by bullets of caliber 7.62x39mm. The official version of the events is that Vincent Barbaro, for reasons unclear at the moment, drove to Adam Smith Jr's house in his vehicle, armored with NIJ III (BR 6) armor. Inside he had an HK G3 assault rifle in a compartment near the driver's seat, an MP5A4 submachine gun in the trunk and an M1911 handgun on his person, as well as 298 rounds of ammunition of different calibers for all of the weapons, as well as a belt with 10 M67 Grenades. As Vincent's vehicle arrived to the scene, he jumped out and tossed 5 of the grenades towards the DoJ agents, who at this point were still scrambling to prevent the attack, injuring 3 men and killing 6, with 2 grenades not activating. As the remaining agents flanked him, Vincent opened fire with his G3 rifle, killing four agents. At this point the agents returned fire, with several bullets impacting Barbaro without going through any of his vitals, allowing him to continue. After firing again with his G3 and killing the remaining agents, Vincent encountered 2 police patrol vehicles who were responding to the attack, and he threw the remaining 5 grenades, directing 3 at the gate of Adam Smith Jr's manor and 2 at the patrol cars. One of the grenades misfired, blowing Vincent's right arm off and making him bleed out on the floor seconds afterwards. Aftermath After the attack, DoJ reinforcements transferred Adam Smith Jr. to a safehouse in an undisclosed location, installing further security measures to prevent another attempt on his life. Funeral A secret funeral is believed to have taken place after multiple leaks of information took place among the lines of Merryweather regarding this event, which created a retaliation that allegedly culminated in multiple murders in foreign territory of past Merryweather employees. Vincent Barbaro's body is believed to having been incinerated, and his ashes are rumored to having been spread in the Gulf of Aden, off of the J. Barbaro Aircraft carrier after a small ceremony of which a very short piece of video footage is believed to exist. According to the testimony of the very few viewers, the video (allegedly uploaded to a dark net site for around 20 minutes before it was taken down), of very poor quality, shows multiple Merryweather officers spreading what is believed to be Vincent's ashes off of the coast of Somalia, with a single man standing close by dressed in civillian funeral-style clothing, and is referred to once as 'Mr. D'. The man touches the jar, says 'Danke' (Thank you) and the video ends.Category:Deputy CIA Directors Category:FBI Directors Category:CIA Directors